strange ocurance
by The True Amaterasu
Summary: first ghost hunt fanfiction so abit of a demigod ghost hunt cross over. So this is set after every one know naru is Oliver Davis so SPR is looking for one American to help out at SPR and the place he choose was camp half blood to find a person (don't know that it's a demigod camp) and Alighsa wolfire was choosen to go to Japan better summery inside
1. Case 1 part 1

Please read and review it helps =^_^=

Disclaimer I own nothing (if I did the would be awesome but terrible at the same time

Summery:Naru wanted Some more help in the office and Mai came up with the idea that they could use one person from a summer camp in America. They came across camp half blood(they don't know it's a camp for demigods they think it's just a regular camp ). Naru contacted Chiron (Chiron used the named ) and Chiron agreed to let one camper go to Japan for two months for a trial base and see is if works out. A sign up sheet was put up and campers sign up. One of the camper that signed up was Alighsa Wolfire (yes she from my demigod fanfiction she got the same story in this one but this might differ from the other one). The applications were then sent to SPR for Naru to choose who he would want when he saw the name Alighsa Wolfire he reconised it from some were and set her entry aside and finished going through them. Find out rest in story. Pairings NaruXMai,AyakoXMonk(Bou-san),MasakoXJohn,LinXMadoka,YasuXOC they will all get in there at some point in the if charachters are OOC.

~starts when Alighsa at her hotel room after got off plane~

Alighsa walks in her hotel room and places her large suitcase on the bed and her backpack next to it. She goes in the front pocket of her backpack and grabs the letter from Kazuya shibuy

Alighsa folds the letter and puts it in her pocket, then she heads out and walks out the building. She head down the street and the light for crossing the road turns red she stops but a girl with short brown hair and big brown eye walk out in the street and a car was comming towords her.

The car presses ther brakes and the girl looks at the car and didn't move. Alighsa instinct kicked in and she goes and pushes the girl out of the way, and quickly gets out of the way of the car. The brown eyed girl looks at Alighsa about to say something but Alighsa stands back up and walks quickly down the street.

~a few minuets later~

Alighsa walks up the steps to the building and walks to the SPR door. She slowly opens the door and enters,"I hope thi-..."she looks up and sees Naru "Ollie? Is that really you?". Ayako, monk,Masako,and john looks at Alighsa questionably, naru sighed and said"yes". Alighsa walks over to Naru and gives him a hug."oh my gosh it's been so long I haven't seen you in about 5-6 years "Naru pushes Alighsa off him and said "yes it has but this is not the time to catch up were here to talk about work"

Alighsa shakes her head "same old Ollie, any way I would of been here sooner but there was this issue at the cross walk and a girl with short brown hair just walked out when a car was comming a-.." the door of the office opens and reaviels a out of breath girl with short brown hair and brown eyes "mai your late te-." Naru started to say but got cut off by Alighsa when she said " that's the girl that almost got hit by that car"

Everyone looks at mai. "Yes but she" point at Alighsa. "Pushed me out of the way so I didn't get hit and just out of the way her self". There were some glances at Alighsa. Alighsa scratched the back of her head " hey I wasn't going to watch a person get hit by a ca-" Alighsa was cut off by Naru. "If you guys are done talking about mai being accedent prone there other things to attend to anoying crew this is Alighsa Wolfire from America she will be with use for the next two month helping out on cases and in the office" Naru looks at Alighsa." Alighsa this is the team the monk, (A.N. sorry for spelling errors on names) the priestest, Father Brown the priest, the famouse medium, Lin a assistant , Yasu the researcher, and Mai a assistant as well" Naru gesture to who is who as he says there name.

Mai"nice to meet you and thanx for stopping me get hit by a car" Alighsa smiles." No prob." john"nice to meet you mate" ayako"nice to meet you" lin nods. Yasu smiles a mischievous smiles and waves"hello" Masako just gives a small wave. Monk smiles"it's good to meet you now when did you meet Naru and why you call him Ollie?" Monk asked.

Alighsa looks at Naru not sure how to answer. Naru faces every one "I wasn't sure it was her till today but Alighsa is a distant cousin of mine and when we were younger me, my brother,lin, and parents used to travle from England to Michigan and visit family there and we met at her aunts house."Naru said.

Alighsa nods." And the reason I call him Ollie is because I said Oliver was a lot to say and I might of axidently called him olive so he told me to call him noll but I thought it was to weird so I said I'll call hi. Ollie if not that I'd call you olive and he said Ollie fine." Monk, Ayako , and Yasu started laughsing and muttering about naru being called olive. John and Masako were supressing a laugh. And lin smirked remebering when Alighsa called him that. And Mai was having a hard time keeping a straight face but ended up laughing very hard.

Naru glared at Alighsa then at the team. "Were going on a case tomarrow so you all should go and make sure your all packed and ready to go" Naru looks at Mai. "Mai, tea" the team goes and leaves and Mai huff and stomps to the kitchen. "Oh, Ollie I wanted to ask how gene and you parents are doing"Alighsa asked not knowing that gene had died. Naru looks at Alighsa and sighs."Alighsa gene died two years ago and my parents are doing fine and befor you ask madoka is doing fine as well"

Alighsa looks down."oh I didn't know he died"she said abit sadly. Naru turns and heads into his office, Alighsa soon hears w whisle and soon mai comes out with a tray that has four tea cups on it. Mai knocked on line door and gives hime his cup. The goes and knock on naru's door and enter and give hime his tea and waits for a thank you. When it didn't came she mutter narcissistic tea adicted jerk. And walks out and head by Alighsa and said" do you want tea I didn't know if you liked it or not so I made a cup just incase you do" Alighsa nods"I love some tea thank you" mai hand her the tea and goes to her desk" if you need anything just ask okay?" "Alright thanxs Mai"

(So watcha guys think about the story so far the first case will be in the next chapter)


	2. Case 1 part 2

Wooooh next chapter please review it helps ^.^

~the next day~

Alighsa walks up the stairs of the office with her backpack packed with clothes, her iPod in pocket, and listening to the music on the iPod with one earbud in. As she enters the office she sees monk and Ayako arguing about who is old on the couch, John tring to calm them down to no avail, Masako sitting in the chair with kimono sleeve in front of her mouth. naru and lin couldn't be seen as they were in there caves (a.k.a. offices).Alighsa goes and sits on the other couch.

30 minuets later Mai comes runny into the offices and stops to catch her breath. Naru comes out of his office "your late Mai, Tea". Mai huffs and sets her bag down, the stamps her way to the kitchen muttering about how naru is a narsacistic jerk that's addicted to tea. "Wow Ollie you didn't have to say it so rudely"Alighsa says make the people in the room look at her. "When you get here Alighsa?" Monk asked. Alighsa frowned. "I've been sitting her for an half-hour now and you didn't notice?" "No I-..." Monk got cut off by Naru "I can talks to my assistant any way I feel like it, it's non of your consern "

Alighsa looks down when Naru called her 'why did he call me by my last name he never done that befor maybe I should ask him why he did that' she thought to her self. mai comes back in and hands tea to everyone then gives naru his tea and waited for him to say thank you. When it didn't come she mutters "narcissist" and walks away. "Enough wasting time we have a case to get to and all ready late" Naru states then heads out the door to the van and every one fallows.

~time jump to at location of case~

The SPR van, monk car, and Yasu car arive the the house. Lin get out of the van. Naru tries to wake mai up as she fell asleep on the ride with her head resting on Naru shoulder. Monk, Ayako, Masako, and John get out of monks car. Yasu and Alighsa get out of Yasu car. Once Naru got mai up and out of the van blushing like crazy, the group heads up to the front door and knocks.

A man with longish black hair that has bits of grey in it answers the door. "Hello you already know my two assistants, the others are the team I told you about John Brown the priest, Hoshou takagouwa(monk don't know how to spell his name) the monk, Ayako mizutkie the Priestess, ooshua yasushura(sorry for bombing the names .) the researcher, Masako hara the famous medium, and Alighsa Wolfire a temporary assistant from America" Naru says and gestures to who each name belongs too.

"Can show us were are base is at and rooms so we can bring are equipment in and luggage"naru says. leads them in the house heads to were there base is at. Alighsa couldn't help but get a bad feeling from but something about him makes Alighsa have a bad feeling about him.

They get to the base after being showed were there room are . leaves to there work."Mai, Takagouwa, and Alighsa bring in equipment, Yasu go to the library and get the background on the house anyone that has lived here. All deaths that have happen here, and do a walk through see if you sence anything."Naru orders. Ayako and Masako leave the room fallowed by Yasu then Mai Monk and Alighsa head to the van to bring in Equipment.

Mai grabs the shelving stand for the moniters to sit on and heads inside. Monk grabs a bin that's full of various cords for the cameras and moniters and heads Inside. Alighsa grabs the bin that has like ten cameras and stands for them in it.( that's a heavy bin) and heads inside. Alighsa gets inside and starts to head down the hallway but is stoped by . "a girl like you shouldn't carry a heavy bin like that" says "I'm fine I've carried heavier" Alighsa replies and turns to head back to base when a hand grabs her arm and pulls abit, her hand slips from the bin and the bin goes to hit the ground but Alighsa uses her foot to make sure the bin doesn't hit the ground hard.

" would you please let got" Alighsa glares abit at him. He tightens his grip witch hurts her arm. "You shouldn't just turn away when I'm talking to you a women should know better" Alighsa got mad this statment and kick him inbetween the legs, he lets go of her arm and she quickly picks up the bin and heads to the base.

Alighsa walks in the base and lightly closes the door with her foot and puts the bin down by the moniters witch were already set up, and winches abit and looks at her arm and sees a slight bruse were had graves her arm. " what took so long to bring in one bin" naru said after she put the bin down. "It took longer cause had stoped me insisting that the bin was to heavy for me I told him I can handle it but he was being very sexest so I tried to walk away and..."she got interupted by the base door opening abruptly and walking in looking mad and turn to naru .

"You should hire people who are less likely to attack people for no reason" gave a pointed glance to Alighsa. Naru turned and looked at Alighsa " will you explain what he talking about" he asked Alighsa.

"The reason it took so long to bring the bin now we're was I... Oh and then he grabed I wrist and asked him to kindly let go of my arm but he only tighten his grip and said a comment about women should know better . Since he wasn't letting got my arm I kicked him to get away" "she lying she kicked me for no reason" insisted. Alighsa glared abit "no I'm not my ark is bruised from it"she raises her arm showing the bruise. Naru turned and looked at . "Mr. Shinoa please elave so we can conduct the investigation" was about to protest Intel he saw the look in narus eyes and just walk out quickly.

To be continued...

Please review I know I'm repeating my self but I would love to have some XD))


End file.
